Love is Not at First Sight
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: When Garu first came to Sooga Village, Pucca didn't think much of it. It took some time before she fell in love, and she fell hard. [UPDATED]


**I apologize. I'm serious. I is very sorry! I thought it would be annoying to split the chapters despite each being only like three lines, but I hoped it would be a good idea. It's so inconvenient and I realized that the first time I re-read it. I'm just too lazy to change it, but it's done and now I'll leave it as the original one-shot it was to be :) **

**Again, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** New Guy: Garu**

Garu was new in town. He never talked, so he couldn't explain why he wouldn't. Someone in the crowd surrounding him finally guessed why (for some odd reason, it was strangely spot on).

"Are you keeping a pact of silence in order to train your willpower to honor your family and village after a freak accident got you kicked out, and now you're out here to train your body as well?"

Probably not.

But it most definitely was.

Garu nodded eagerly, but he didn't smile. He was a serious person, and Pucca didn't quite care for serious people. But who was she to judge?

She didn't talk much either. She preferred showing her emotions through actions. She hugged and kissed just as much as she kicked butt if mad.

No words were needed.

Pucca, along with Abyo and Ching, walked over to salute him. He bowed.

_So formal._ Pucca didn't really like formal people. They were too stiff. It was rude to dislike someone you just met though, so she shook off the feeling and waved, giving him a giant smile.

He didn't wave back as excitedly as she had, but he wasn't rude. He acknowledged her, and Abyo decided it was time to show off his special skill.

Taking off his shirt.

Pucca grinned, amused by his tries to impress the new guy. Ching groaned and Won, detecting its master's exasperation, clucked.

That was the first meeting with Garu.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Abyo**

The second time was when she was watching Ching jump-roping.

Abyo had taking a liking to Garu. He hung out with him often, expecting to spar with the ninja-in-training. Garu had no wish to do much other than meditate, and always dodged his hits.

They only happened to pass by each other when Abyo's shirt hit Ching's face.

She sighed, and folded the shirt. This one hadn't been torn (it had buttons) )like all his other ones, an it was important to keep as many shirts they could.

"Come on." Pucca followed excitedly. She was a bit of a pacifist (strange considering she was someone you wouldn't want to have as an enemy) but it was a boring afternoon.

It was amusing to watch Abyo jump from one place to another, never hitting anything. Garu had his eyes closed, obviously still intent on meditating.

Pucca giggled, and Abyo turned to the girls. Garu also snapped out of his meditation.

They walked toward the girls and Abyo started a conversation that Pucca listened to, walking next to Ching and Garu next to Abyo.

Pucca sighed contentedly, feeling at peace. It had certainly been a very perfect day. Tomorrow would probably be busy though, considering everyone in town loved to order noodles on the same day at the same time for some reason.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goh-Rong**

Garu visited Goh-Rong the very next day, being pulled by Abyo. It was hard not to be tempted by the noodles, considering they smelled great and Abyo certainly seemed to love them.

So did everybody else in this town, _where **everybody** knew each other_. He hadn't passed anybody without having them greet him with a "Hello Garu". It was a strange concept he'd have to live with. He already had his house built there, booby traps and everything.

He sat down at the table, Abyo at his other side. Garu couldn't really call him a friend. He didn't have any particular wish for a friend, but it was certainly enjoyable to be with him despite the annoyances.

A loud crash at the door stopped him from taking the first bite of the noodles. He turned, ready to take on Tobe or any other enemy that might be wanting to fight in such a lovely village

"It's just Pucca," Abyo explained, as if it were a normal occurrence for a ten-year old girl to burst into a restaurant riding a scooter with dirt emphasizing her entry.

Garu sat back down. It probably _was_ normal in Sooga Village...

She walked by, pausing to wave at them and continued on to the kitchen.

Garu pointed at her.

"Oh. Her uncles own the restaurant. They're really into the art of noodles."

_Art of noodles? It was noodles. Food. What art?_

Garu took a bite.

_Oh._ It was art after all. Not one crumb was left in his plate.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yani and Mio**

A week later, Garu and Pucca happened to catch Garu's cat, Mio, trying to woo Pucca's cat, Yani.

Pucca giggled while Garu was left wondering how he should feel about the situation. Especially considering that Yani was definitely not into Mio.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heroic**

The next week was the first time a ninja attack passed by peaceful Sooga. It was a strange thing to happen at the extremely friendly village, but Garu managed through.

And Pucca couldn't help but notice how good he looked when he was being heroic.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Falling in Love**

Garu started coming to Goh-Rong daily. He didn't really have any food at home, and the restaurant was a great food resource. Maybe even healthier than what he'd been planning to eat when he first started planning his trip to bring honor to his family.

Pucca found herself looking at Garu more and more every day.

Ching noticed, and encouraged Pucca toward the relationship. She even offered to help, gesturing to her sword. Pucca laughed, hoping that had been a joke.

Garu started saving people. And he was fabulous at it.

_I'm falling in love_, the ten-year old sighed happily, looking at Garu as he kicked several ninjas into oblivion.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love Struck**

She didn't even wonder who was behind these attacks, just happy to see Garu fight.

Garu certainly loved honor, which was understandable. The only reason he was at Sooga village was for honor. He would accept any task so long as it brought him honor.

Pucca didn't see it like that exactly._ He's so nice. He's selfless and helpful._

It wasn't an outright truth, but no one could call it a lie either.

She was love-struck.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friends**

Mio sat on Garu's head as the twelve-year old meditated. He was submerged in a world of peace, ready to take on anything that disturbed it without anything but his instinct.

And of course, Abyo had to come out at that moment. He was a whole year older than Garu, so it surprised him to find out the boy was always so ecstatic.

It was annoying, but strangely nice.

So nice that he found himself referring to him as his_ friend_ by accident.

Garu had a _friend_. After losing everything, he found one more thing.

Mio jumped on his lap.

Okay. He found two. A stray cat he managed to train and a friend.

He wondered if he should consider everyone else in Sooga village his friend. They all said "hello" to him, but mostly, he only hung out with Abyo.

And those two girls. Ching and Pucca.

He might like to consider Ching his friend. She had swords, and was most definitely trained. That was a good friend in his opinion.

Abyo was also a trained fighter. Poorly trained, but still a martial artist.

But Pucca...

She was a little out there.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Extraordinary?**

Pucca stared lovingly at Garu. She was head over-heels for him, but he didn't seem to know that.

_How cute and innocent._

It was fine. So long as she loved him, she was sure it would be all right.

She passed the boys, leaving them their orders of noodles before they knew it.

"Thanks Pucca!" Abyo got over the initial shock that always came when Pucca delivered.

Garu just stared at her, surprised. He hadn't seen that coming.

_He hadn't seen that coming._

_Time to train._ Garu ate his noodles quickly and led Abyo back to the village before returning to train, still struggling to believe a ten-year old girl was able to sneak around him.

Pucca wasn't a regular ten-year old girl, he soon discovered.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Strangely Attractive**

She had a temper.

When she didn't get what she wanted (and usually deserved), she could get mad. Most people liked to hide. Ching, as her best friend, was forced to stay and calm her down.

Why she'd been angry, Garu would never know, but he didn't care as much as he wondered how strong this girl was.

She lifted Santa Clause and threw him into a chimney. Abyo was put down before he knew what was coming to him, and her stomps actually _shook the earth_.

He found it strangely attractive.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Boyfriend Girlfriend**

He heard her voice for the first time when she confessed to him. He was slightly aware of Ching and Abyo hiding in the bushes.

"I love you. Please go out with me." She had a shrill voice, but it was nice to hear. He didn't doubt she could sing wonderfully.

_Oh, wait. She wants to be my girlfriend._

Garu didn't like her to _that_ point. He was sure he'd been getting close, but he didn't like her that much.

However, he couldn't find any reasons to not say yes.

So he grunted and nodded his head.

She squealed and hugged him so hard it hurt.

It was after that that he realized how annoying being Pucca's boyfriend could be.

It was more annoying than Abyo, which was saying a lot.

The most annoying part was that weird feeling that kind of made his heart "hurt" when she kissed him, or that thing that irritated him to no end when she was put in a negative situation. That was the worst of it all.

So he tried to avoid his girlfriend as much as he could, and still does today.

But she'll follow him until he understands that he loves her too.

* * *

**Yep, so much better as a one-shot. Less views too, but still good :)))))**


End file.
